Capítulo 2
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un sueño extraño envuelve a Tintin, el cual le predice sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado en una mansión a las afueras de París.


Capítulo 2: Después de la cena, Tintin se fue a dormir con Milu, mientras que Haddock se quedó leyendo un libro en la sala, después de haberse lavado los dientes y de ponerse el pijama para dormir, Tintin se recostó en su cama y se quedó por unos minutos más despierto hasta que finalmente llegó el sueño y cayó profundamente dormido en el acto.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de Bruselas, en Japón, en el Extremo Oriente, llegaba la noticia de lo ocurrido a un hombre de cabellos violeta pálidos, quien se encontraba en un centro de experimentación de los Estados Unidos.

- _"__Veo que han recibido ya la información en mi persona. Jajaja, bueno, veamos qué tan buenos son estos periodistas"_ Se dijo en broma para así mismo Van Argiano, el Presidente de la Corporación "Cinq Fleches".

- Señor, el sujeto de pruebas A120 ha ingresado en el complejo. Le informó uno de los científicos.

- Ah, perfecto, muchas gracias, Matt, estaré allí en lo inmediato. Le respondió Van Argiano con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que el científico se iba, el hombre sacó de su abrigo un caramelo.

El Profesor Tornasol se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, mientras que Haddock bebía un Whisky traído por Nestor.

- Gracias, amigo, ve a descansar, hoy has trabajado mucho. Le sugirió Haddock a su Mayordomo.

- No se preocupe, Señor, no tengo mucho sueño. Le respondió el hombre, mientras que le llevaba otra vez la copa suya.

Tintin estaba profundamente dormido, cuando de golpe, comenzó a experimentar con un sueño bastante raro.

Estaba allí de pie, vestido elegantemente, parecía que estaba en una mansión de las afueras de París, donde mucha gente estaba reunida, era el Siglo XIX, no estaban ni Milu ni el Capitán Haddock, solo él en medio de todo ese mar de personas que no conocía.

En medio de la fiesta, había un hombre mayor, de cabellos blancos, bigotes, llevaba un traje marrón con pantalones del mismo color, una corbata roja y zapatos, parecía ser el que estaba cumpliendo años allí, en medio del brindis por su cumpleaños, surgió el desastre.

Una explosión, como si hubiera sido una bomba, hizo que las puertas de entrada a la mansión cedieran, cayeron provocando un tremendo estruendo y entre las llamas, había una figura de cabellos negros largos y sus ojos azules que brillaban como el propio fuego celestial y llevaba consigo un vestido blanco fino, parecía haber estado encerrada por mucho tiempo en algún sitio, donde jamás pudo salir, tal vez era una novela de Lovecraft o Wells pero lo que él no sabía, era que esa persona se lanzó sobre los invitados, excepto sobre Tintin y la primera víctima en morir era el hombre de cabellos blancos, el joven reportero estaba aterrorizado, mientras que veía como la chica clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre y empezaba a beber su sangre, disfrutando de su sabor, una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en ella, mientras que miraba como todos los invitados agonizaban del dolor y caían muertos, salvo Tintin, él estaba aterrado y oculto, pero la chica se le acercó a él, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja. Empezó a reírse macabramente, mientras que danzaba sobre la muerte en la mansión.

Tintin no lo soportó más y gritó y gritó, en medio de toda la mansión retumbaron los gritos del chico y en ese momento se encendieron todas las luces, allí entró el Capitán Haddock, portando su sable de guerra antiguo.

- ¡Tintin! ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó el Capitán, al entrar lo vio totalmente pálido y sudaba frío, tenía todo el cuerpo helado, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- S, s, sí, Capitán, estoy bien, n, n, no se preocupen. Les respondió Tintin, temblando de frío, el Profesor Tornasol había llegado, a pesar de ser duro de oído, había escuchado los gritos de Tintin y fue entonces que corrió junto a Néstor y Milu para poder saber qué estaba pasando.

- Dios, Tintin, semejante susto nos has dudo, hijo, tienes el pulso muy acelerado, parece que has tenido una pesadilla. Le dijo Tornasol, mientras que le contaba el joven todo lo que había visto.

- ¿En serio? ¿Una chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules? Preguntó Tornasol.

- Sí, se lanzó sobre los invitados, comenzó a matarlos y a beber su sangre, uno de los principales era un hombre que parecía ser un noble o algo parecido. Dijo Tintin.

- Sí fue en el Siglo XIX, tendríamos que buscar en los periódicos sobre qué fue lo que pasó en las afueras de París. Dijo Haddock, mientras que buscaba en la computadora con el Mayordomo hechos ocurridos en ese año.

Pasaron varios minutos y cuando Haddock volvió, trajo las noticias.

- Lo siento, Tintin, no he podido encontrar nada al respecto. Dijo Haddock, lamentándose.

- Estoy seguro que eso pasó, pero necesito ir a los hechos: Nos vamos a Japón. Anunció Tintin, mientras que se iba vistiendo y se preparaba para iniciar el viaje al Extremo Oriente.


End file.
